


When we grow up, we'll get married and never split up.

by britpop



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1984, Graham is 15 and Damon is 16. Graham spends the night at Damon's house and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we grow up, we'll get married and never split up.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are (kinda) Disco 2000 by Pulp.

"Good night, mam! Sweet dreams, dad! Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite, et cetera, et cetera!" He snickered quietly to himself, taking Graham's hand in his and leading him up the stairs, towards his bedroom.  
"Come on, come on, come on, you take too long, Gra! Jesus Christ!" His voice was hushed, trying to stay quiet.  
"Shut up, Day! 'm trying my best, I can't see anything!" Graham was squinting, even with his glasses on he could see the steps or the floor in the darkness.  
He looked up at Damon who was still pulling Graham along, he felt himself stumble forwards and quickly looked down, his glasses sliding off his face. "No, no, no! Day, Day, Day hold on! Hold on."  
"Whaaaat, Gra? What's the problem now?" He let go of his hand and looked over his shoulder, down at Graham who was fumbling around, trying to find his glasses.  
Damon stood there, hand on his hip and watching him. "You are sooo clumsy."  
When Graham finally found his glasses, he hurriedly put them back on and was immediately yanked over to Damon.  
"Not my fault.." He trailed off, letting Damon intertwine their fingers. "You're too rough, Dames, not my fault I'm always falling or whatever!"  
Damon smirked, "Not my fault, either." He rest his forehead on Graham's, "Not my fault you're always fallin' for me."  
"Stop it, Damon!! You're so corny!" Graham blushed, closing his eyes and thinking about how terrible that joke was.  
"Oh shush, you know you love me." And with that Damon was leading Graham into his room. 

"It's such a mess in 'ere, you really oughta clean up sometime." Graham said, shutting the door behind him and tucking his hands into his pockets.  
Damon shrugged, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto the floor. The bed made a loud creaking noise as he sat down. "C'mere, Gra."  
He made his way over to him, gently nudging some dirty clothes out of the way and standing in front of Damon.  
He looked up at Graham, smiling sweetly up at him with those stunning blue eyes of his. Damon leaned up a bit, tilting his head up a bit to ask for a kiss. Graham leaned forwards, keeping his hands in his pockets and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Damon pouted when he straightened up, "Oh c'mon Gra, that isn't fair."  
Graham sighed, smiling and connecting their lips again, giving him a proper kiss this time. Graham's arms rested on Damon's shoulders, admittedly at an odd angle. Damon wrapped his arms around Graham's waist and suddenly pulled him down ontop of him.  
"Damon, don't, what are you doing?" Graham grabbed onto the bed sheets, looking down at Damon with wide eyes. One hand was holding onto the side of his glasses, trying to keep them on his face as Damon just smiled, goofy and dorky.  
"Nothin, m' not doing anything." He replied, quickly pushing Graham down onto the bed and taking a seat at his waist.  
"Damon.." Graham squirmed a bit, looking up at him with a slight frown.  
"Aw, c'mon, Gra. Turn the frown upside down!" He gave him a kiss, at first quick and then longer, his hips gently rolling up against Graham's.  
"Dame, Dames," Graham pressed his head deeper into the bed sheets. "I'm not.." He bit down on his bottom lip nervously. "I'm not, please.."  
Damon gazed down at him, hands on either side of Graham's head.  
"I don't wanna."  
"I know, I know." He pressed another gentle kiss on his lips and then on his forehead, "We won't! Just admiring ya." He rolled off Graham, onto the bed beside him.  
He intertwined their hands again, turning his head and watching Graham as he inspected the cracks on the ceiling.  
Damon really was head over heels for Graham, he loved the way his glasses made his brown eyes look ever bigger, the way he'd look down and hide his face when he blushed, the slight squeakiness of his voice. Everything about him was absolutely lovely.  
"Ya know, Graham.."  
Graham looked over at Damon, making a quiet 'hm' sound.  
"I really am in love with you."  
Graham giggled, blushing and closing his eyes as if Damon wouldn't be to see how embarrassed he was.  
"See, see that!" He sat up, pressing his hand into the sheets to look at him better.  
"What? What am I doing?"  
"Those little nervous giggles! All those little things, like, like, like the way you stuff your hands into your pockets when you don't know what to say and the stuttering and the dorky glasses. All of it!"  
Graham has sat up at this point, looking at Damon in complete awe. He rarely ever saw his friend this passionate about something, or at least not about someone he knew in real life. He'd go on hour long tangents about Ray Davis or whatever, but not like this.  
"You're so lovely and gorgeous and, and, and.." He threw his arms around Graham, nearly causing him to fall back onto the bed. "I LOVE YOU GRAHAM COXON!!"  
"Oh my god, shut up!!!"


End file.
